


我们所选择的道路

by nyphadora



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyphadora/pseuds/nyphadora





	1. Chapter 1

(美梦成真那个梗)

 

1

动圌乱结束的时候，Roxanne Morton小圌姐接到调令，发自她仰慕许久终于如愿以偿的情报机圌构kingSΜan人圌事圌部，措辞模糊暧昧，告知感谢她的信任及忠诚服圌务，本机圌构将于当日24:00起"结束运营"，"所有职能部门和人员听从"有关部门调配"。落款'HR至CC'

 

 

'HR至CC'意为'人力资源至控圌制中心'，当她在愤怒和惊愕中一脚油门绝尘而去，杀气腾腾赶到萨维尔街其貌不扬的裁缝铺，昔日藏在幕后的后勤机圌构已人去楼空，大门的黄铜把手上敷衍的斜挂着一个'无限期停止营业'牌子，在路灯泛着不详的暗黄圌色泽，她的条纹呢大衣在伦敦深秋的灰色雨幕中湿圌透，密不透风的压在她带伤的肩胛和后背上，她的手指冻得发白，指甲刀里藏的小玩意儿在锁孔上打了两下滑才把它撬开，万幸门内圌侧没有人挂防盗链。

 

 

蓝色的眼睛定定看着无人的街道尽头，她侧身没入门后的黑圌暗中。

 

。。。。。。

 

整个kingSΜan庞大的地圌下后勤机圌构完全进入休眠状态，巨大的私人飞机和弹圌药库储备完好无缺，这给人一丝'事情尚有转圜余地'的希望，她的软底鞋静静走过一道又一道布警大门，在走廊尽头的档圌案室终于找到了熟悉的身影。花白头发，奶油色衬衫，银闪闪的领带，浅色套装，正给一袋两英寸厚的文件封口盖章。

 

 

'Kay。'

 

 

'Lancelot，好姑娘，永远不放弃，宁可追到地狱里也要讨一个说法，是不是？'

 

'我只是觉得你们值得相信，'阴影中的女孩向前一步，让自己踩进那个翠绿灯罩的铜枝台灯投射的小光晕里，她双手插兜，而Kay知道她手里一定有一只上膛的TT-33，'那封操圌蛋的函是牛皮纸的，有折痕，还有印戳，'效忠女王陛下'——MI6？MI5？他们居然有权限监察我们？'

 

 

'Language，Roxy。'

 

 

这个称呼让她的神情放松圌下来，语气更加低沉'你和Merlin他们花了几十年的时间让这个地方远离西敏寺，可是他们掌握这里只花了一周？'

 

'是的，我们输了。'Kay没有任何停顿，甚至连失落的语气都欠奉，拿起纸镇旁的一瓶芬丹白酒'西敏寺，准确的说是西敏寺和白厅，我们的时代过去了，他们赢得了这个时代。'

 

 

痛饮一场吧，起码我们还活着，历代的KingSΜan骑士在板壁上的画框里沉默不语，沉默的注视着最后的特工。

 

 

'你会去吗？'Roxy打破了沉默，玻璃杯很滑，烈酒让冻僵的手指自如了一些，'调令摆明是针对你们的，他们不会放弃如此有经验的间谍网络，而只要内阁仍把特工视为大英帝圌国的'宝贵资产'，他们就仍然需要你们，'上头'的眼睛看不到我和Eggsy。'

 

你会去吗，她看着Kay，后者眼帘低垂的看着杯中的酒，浅灰色瞳仁再无从前的锐利光泽。你会去吗，用了一辈子脱离国圌会和内阁，脱离肮圌脏的政圌治和内圌幕交易，脱离'上流圈子'对自己的控圌制，却在五十岁上晚节不保，失去为之奋斗的目标。

 

 

'我会离开'，Kay简短的说，用假身份找家大学，教教书，参加参加社区活动——对我这个年纪的老人有好处，我没有资格评判，但梅林的压力很大，他不会放手的，他不放心你们。'

 

'新骑士没有势力和关系，你和Harry的那个男孩，尤其要小心——我们的新上司不是保守党的旧作风，他们不和双面间谍，情报贩子妥协，不准刑圌讯逼供，不许钓圌鱼设陷阱，不许挑圌拨和主圌权国圌家之间的关系——他们对这一切深恶痛绝。你们过去的荣耀可能一秒间就会成为丑圌闻。'

 

 

'这就意味着他们会放弃我们？'屋外是川流不息的引擎轰鸣声，那口酒闷在她心里，像火一样燃圌烧。

 

 

'意味着你们首当其冲，成为新上司用来威胁我们这些旧体圌系放权妥协的人质，'

 

 

老天。'

 

 

'你能见到他吗，那个男孩，'Kay小心走到窗边透过窗帘的缝隙望着外面的街道，确保没有人盯着这栋建筑，路灯光映在略微松圌弛的脸上，依旧可以看出年轻时的英挺轮廓'替我转告他小心，我凌晨就离开伦敦，自从Harry被接回来后就再也没见过他。。。'

 

 

'你们找到他了。'不是问句，前任Galahad 的死亡任务录像他们每个人都看过，Eggsy可能看过不止一遍，他们对此保持沉默。

 

 

'一部分，前任Galahad 被以烈士规格接了回来，这是kingSΜan能为他做的最后一件事了。'

 

在KingSΜan中众所周知，Harry Hart从东伦敦的贫民窟里捡回了他的学徒。像个父亲一样保护他，教圌导他，把他从街头暴圌力和家庭虐圌待的泥潭中拉出来，带他走进萨维尔街金碧辉煌幕后的特工生活。

 

 

而年轻的eggsy unwin呢？他就这么陷进去了。他爱他，像狗爱主人一样，热烈，忠诚。从那之后，他们总能在harry旧宅的19世纪风格的会客厅里看到这个几乎还只能算是男孩的年轻男人，有时看看主人的藏书，有时大大咧咧踱进厨房帮忙，金发碧眼，总在微笑着，嘴角旁还有孩子气的酒窝。

 

 

而Harry hart本人对此不置可否，简直就是世上最后一个看不出eggsy灼圌热眼神的老古董。他像是与领养的孩子保持着疏远距离的家长一样，若即若离的看顾着他的学徒。

 

 

特工们曾经就这件事打过赌，看最后一个老派绅士Galahad什么时候才会停止纵容他心怀不轨的高足，抑或愣头青eggsy最终终于表明圌心迹。然而最后只有kay 大获全胜，赚了个盆满钵满——他们之间居然保持了缄默的平衡，寡言放任的老圌师与登堂入室的学徒，一个不言不语，一个不闻不问。

 

“你们呀，你们不懂''Kay笑叹“ 看看他们，我真觉得这世上的情人无聊的可怕。”

 

 

Kay看到的事情，对谁都没有说。他曾在eggsy眉飞色舞谈笑时注意过harry神色间的开怀，在Harry壁橱里见到过年轻人执行任务后被血染红的衬衣——叠得整整齐齐，也曾在特工后勤医圌疗翼中看到哈利亲圌吻昏迷中男孩的额角。

 

 

他抬起头，看到变色的kay，只是伸出一根手指比了比，微笑苍白如纸。

 

 

他就这样看到一桩惊人而痛苦的心事，看到两个不可能的人间缄口不言的爱情。

 

他不知道哈利带着庄重优雅的微笑向问好的新人还礼时心里到底是何许滋味，但他觉得他应该感到幸福，哈利哈特进入kingSΜan 近30年，除工作外没有任何社圌会关系，年华已逝，孤独一人，而他知道自己已无所谓未来或是希望，随时可能为任务献出生命——但他想，哈利应该是幸福的，因为他被人这样爱着，几乎到了崇拜的地步，狂圌热，虔诚，不计后果，忠贞不渝。

 

 

珀西瓦尔在谈起的时候只是叹息。"我们英国人从不提及人与人的‘关系’，如果不是这样,故事也许会有另一种结局。"

 

 

Galahad的遗体被呈在深色木质棺椁中，没有露圌出脸以供瞻仰，瓦伦丁日的暴圌乱最终以爆圌炸作为终结，他的尸体经过爆圌炸和焚烧，已经辨认不出基本人形。散碎的摆在棺底。

 

 

kay来告别的时候，看到eggsy跪下来，长久的吻着外棺的表面，泪水止不住撒落在黑色的棺盖上。然后他控圌制不住似的疯跑出追圌悼现场，再也没出现过。

 

他从沉思中抬起头，看着身后的年轻女子，她看起来机敏而刚强，蓝眼睛严肃的看着他，只是眼角有点泛红。

 

"你知道…他们并不是无聊……只是…"

 

 

"我只是觉得，像哈利这样顽固的老傻圌瓜配不上这样的爱情。"

 

年长者只是拍拍她的肩，道声珍重，拿起桌旁的伞走出了这间斗室，Roxy很久以后才想起，她真的应该道声别的。


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

Eggsy接到情报处5楼'前来商讨一些历史遗留问题'指示的时候他还在Harry 90平米的小房子里，收拾前主人留下的书籍，报纸，杂志和旧衣物。电子邮件的指示连同伪善正式的语气让他感到不适，感觉又回到了街头少年时代被迫配合警方调查办案，毕竟不论官方报道怎样，他们心里都明白Valentine留下的烂摊子没有一桩是Eggsy的过错，事实上他还是平息暴乱拯救世界的英雄呢。

 

不要问Eggsy是怎么知道"历史遗留"与Valentine有关，几乎所有的问题都由他狂欢飨宴的餐桌旁的"社会精英"引起。世界末日的一周后，人们从各个避难巢穴中小心翼翼探出头，面带冷漠梳理起一团乱麻的现实世界。他默不作声的走进人来人往内饰堂皇的维多利亚式建筑，向门房和安保人员点头问好，他们也以沉默回礼，一个金棕色头发的年轻人迎面而来差点撞上他，拍拍他的肩膀微笑着称赞了一句他的西装错身而过，他这才看出来那是驻美使馆的二等顾问，切斯特.金同名同姓的远方侄子，心里一沉。

 

情人节大亨让全世界的高层血肉横飞，而切斯特彻底摧毁了他们的kingsman,不是动枪见血的那种方式，不是，在这场闹剧般的混乱中骑士除Harry无一折损。他们茫茫然被收编，日复一日继续工作，直到彻底溶解进密情局这庞大的国家机器里。

 

昔日的间谍头子以背叛的惨烈方式瓦解了这群特工之间最宝贵的信任。切斯特.金，保守党副领袖的儿子，前殖民地总督的侄孙，那个时代英国势力繁复关系网上的重要环节，连同他关系网上的大半精英一起，背弃了他们的同僚，甚至抛下了整个世界。他活着的时熟谙整个kingsman的秘密，掌握最高的权限，死后立刻成为了他们不愿提起的耻辱。

 

Eggsy毒死了切斯特.金，他们把所有背叛者炸成绚丽的烟花。然而他始终暗自怀疑，自己作为一文不名的小卒，是否就此成为整个情报圈子，甚至整个"更高一级的"阶层责怪的对象，因为是他揭发了首席的背叛，把整个阶级的不堪内幕展开，平铺在桌面上。揭开了他们不愿正视的伤口，还用他粗鲁的方式缝合了一切。徒留下空荡荡支离破碎的社会圈子，上至首相选举，下至俱乐部周末的台球比赛，再不能按照从前他们熟悉的方式运作自如。

 

"空有仪式，毫无信仰。"

 

Harry活着的时候对这样的做派深恶痛绝，他古板严厉得让人心动的导师在这点上浪漫主义到无可救药。Eggsy知道他上学的时候就与"那些人"格格不入，现在他们亦不会放任自己在眼皮子底下大摇大摆走上密情局光可鉴人的地板，正如不会放过羊群里唯一的"害群之马"。

 

进门时候已经有三个人坐在桌子后面，屋子里很安静，但他知道之前这里一定发生过一场不愉快的谈话，因为梅林坐在桌子最远的一端，嘴唇抿紧，毫无表情，甚至没有抬起眼看他。

 

"啊！Gary！我们的年轻人到了！请坐，请坐，"一个中年人向他示意对面的沙发椅，他有一双浅色的长眼睛，面孔仍然年轻，但发际线已然后退，语调不必要的亲切快活。

 

衬衫，眼镜，休闲鞋，语音标准，听不出出身，好极了。Eggsy深呼吸，做出礼节性的微笑，摆出应对姿态，等待对手发起攻击。

 

" 别紧张，我们找你只是'有问题需要处理',"那人眨眨眼"对前特工Harry Hart,你有什么看法？"

 

几秒间的沉默漫长得好像一个世纪。

 

"他是我曾经的导师，Kingsman前任Galahad,在Valentine引起的骚乱中死亡."他的语调没有一丝变化。

 

"死亡，你确定？"那人重复。

 

"死于枪杀"

 

"你们并没有找到完整尸体，不是吗？也许有那么一丁点机会…试想一下，他只是受了伤，却没有死"

 

Eggsy允许自己的额头露出轻微的皱纹，他知道监视镜头的后面一定有不少专家正解读自己的肢体语言和微表情——正从他有限的表达里深入研究他到底知道什么，知道多少——那只好对不住他们，因为他的确对正在发生的事一无所知。

 

这是一场审讯。

 

"我恐怕不明白您的意思，先生…整个部门所有人都看过他的死亡录像，他在短距离内被一枪爆头，没有存活的机会。"他脸色发白，梅林抬头迅速的看了他一眼，目光锐利，又移开视线。

 

“你们认识多久？”

 

“从我小时候起，他就是我父亲的朋友”

 

“是世交？”

 

“不，那时我们互相并不熟悉，”

 

在他看不到的地方，除梅林外两个人交换眼色。

 

“他'死'后，你住进了他家里。”

 

“是的，先生”

 

“他的遗嘱上，你是唯一的受益人，房子，保险，股票，他把一切都留给了你。”

 

“······我不知道，先生。”

 

“好吧，我们换一个方向，Harry Hart是否曾对你说过他早年间的任务，除了贴在公寓墙壁上的报纸？没有？那么他有没有对你提到他曾经的下线，Adrian LeDuc。”

 

"不，他不会说这些，这不是他和学生讲话的风格。"

 

一直没有说话的另一个审讯官发出不耐烦的啧啧声。

 

中年人松了松领带靠在椅背上"我们知道他对你有极其重要的意义，不是有意粗鲁，你知道，但现在情况紧急，我们在东欧支线一个安全屋里发现了Adrian LeDuc，死的透透的，丢了他全部下线的人名册。"

 

Eggsy看着他。

 

"还发现了资料库以HarryHart的终端路径登录的痕迹。现在那个死鬼的下线有一半都跟着他一样见了上帝，剩下的一半死活不知。摩萨德气疯了，认为我们在他们眼皮子底下捣鬼，随即发现里面还有Valentine的残余部分在运作，惊险躲过一次外交灾难。"

 

有一滴汗顺着脊背流到腰际。这些人从他脸上看出了什么？混合着绝望的憧憬？还是在希望和疯狂间的反复煎熬？

 

"照我说这完全是浪费时间，"一直没出声的另一个人发话，他留着小胡子，带着鼻音厚重的上流口音"Gary要么是我们这位失踪的花花公子早年留下的私生子，要么是他选好的小情人——两者没什么区别。如果我是他，就不会回来与这孩子见面，徒留痕迹，毫无益处。"

 

"我不明白…"Eggsy艰难的开口。

 

"不明白？好先生，我看明白的很啊，他除了你生命里再没有别的亲近的人，一个孤独得要命的人能做出什么来，你知道吗？"

 

''冷静"他脑海里的Harry仍是第一天教他反刑讯审问时的温柔声调"沉不住气的时候就想一想我吧，想想我们一直讨论的事情。"他看到哈利棕色眼睛里的光，沉浸在默默鼓励的期许神色里。从那双魂牵梦绕的手中递过一把'惩戒椅'，直背，坚硬，他在那个椅子上坐了整整三天，Roxy从此称训练场为'Borstal的少年犯教养院'。

 

可是Harry，你从没提起过审讯是这样的，他们以利剑斩我臂膀，辱我所爱，而我却是这些人的爪牙。

 

"Bill,如果真像你所说，"梅林在漫长的沉默后终于发话，那我就看不出你把Gary召来的意义了，且不说我们是否能够证明Hart的存活与叛变，如果我的朋友是特工，而我瞒着他叛变他却不知情，我会冒着风险回来找他吗，我不会，我会想方设法隐藏起来保护他，何况这个朋友可能是我的爱人。Gary对这件事一无所知"

 

中年人把手里的笔戳进笔筒里"所以你是我们唯一的线索了，我们需要你把你知道的关于他的部分全部说出来。"

……

Eggsy不确定他们从他的话里得到了多少，只记得那天他谈了很多，一部分是他和Harry相处的细节，另一部分是自己的生活。不知怎么他越发确定，这些人想通过自己来定义自己的导师，想寻找他们之间的共同之处来推断Harry的行为轨迹。这让他略微放心，当他为了生存下去而透露实情的时候，谁知道他会如何自我欺骗，又能对别人说出多少实情来呢。


	3. Chapter 3

3

梅林还是喜欢被人称呼梅林，而不是早先在军情六处时管用的'Mark'，更不是更早时在学校里用的'Marco'，他这一生有数不清的假名，每个名字对应着一种不同的生活。

 

叫阿德里安的时候，他是斯里兰卡砂糖海岸上无忧无虑的浪子，沙滩女郎倾心的帅气救生员，夜市上拿着端着啤酒四处与人碰杯的开心果。

 

叫安德烈的时候，他是俄罗斯黑客联盟的头子，和一帮打唇钉画眼线嗑药滥交的摇滚青年厮混在一处，靠黑进各家证券交易所赚赏金，得手后这些钱都进了拉斯维加斯和芭提雅滚滚红尘里的销金窟。

 

叫Mark的时候，他是初出茅庐的牛津才子，伊顿出身的"老派"人物,一路坐到军情六处掌管点路灯组的角色，时至今日他仍能在这里找到当时的同事和工作习惯

 

Harry说他和那些人不是一路货色，他不置可否，只是在被上级编排"血统里的意大利和苏格兰成分发作"时，义无反顾的离开密情局，加入前任梅林刚去世的kingsman.

 

1年后，他从酒宴上从外交大臣语焉不详的打趣中得知老友哈利.哈特如今成为了剥头皮组的一号人物，同一天晚些时候他发现穿着破洞牛仔的哈利瘫在自家一丝不苟的宜家沙发里，脚上不是那双标志性的牛津鞋而是一双破了底的球鞋，此刻正交叠着翘在木艺茶几上——要不是他亮闪闪的眼睛从电视屏幕上撕下来迎接自己，梅林向历史上的那个真正的梅林保证，自己会把这个疑似嗑药的哈利.哈特团成一个球，从自己家里扔出去。

 

"见鬼了，怎么回事？"

 

"如你所见，阿森纳赢了"

 

"该死的我是问你怎么回事"梅林把他拉起来"你不是应该在军情六处起早贪黑严刑逼供吗？"

 

"我辞职了"哈利摆摆手，起身走向他私藏的酒架，在他来得及肉痛前开了一瓶苹果白兰地"祝贺我吧，如今我彻底无忧无虑，无牵无挂。"

 

梅林沉默的拿起杯子给自己斟了一杯。

 

"我以为你很喜欢这种变色龙的生活。"

 

"有那么一刻是的，我在澳门输光了外勤津贴，一晚上。"

 

"看得出来。"

 

"他们要求我为国家利益撒谎，我做到了，却发现他们要我欺骗国家本身。然后他们又对我说，我应当运用一切手段，通过最小摩擦，获得最大利益。但这利益是谁的？是什么？没人能告诉我。"他的声音干涩清晰"我不想见证什么传奇的衰落，所以我选择离开。"

 

然后无牵无挂的浪子哈利经前任加雷斯推荐，成为了kingsman新一任galahad,也成为了merlin的心头大患。他暗自怀疑密情局的后勤是否松了一口气，就此除掉了一个活的大麻烦。

 

哈利，不要这样，要像个绅士，规矩一点，文雅一点，像金发万人迷percival那样,以温柔手段和优雅风度闻名遐迩，床上功夫和身段一样迷人，被所有俱乐部的交际花捧在手心。

 

Harry学会了这些，却既不绅士也不文雅，到最后也不愿稳妥行事，在鬓发已经斑白的时候惹上了一个年轻男孩，却又早早殉职罹难。

 

他把Harry的那些年告诉Eggsy,男孩笑了。

 

"我以前从不知道他是这样的。"

 

梅林没说话，Eggsy如今也并不清楚那些短暂的时光里，Harry的眼神时刻落在他身上，若即若离的关怀和期许，穷途末路的憧憬，忘乎所以的渴望，这些他曾经的交往对象未曾拥有，任务里的男人和女人更是闻所未闻。他突然暗自庆幸他们从未开始，如此便不需要安慰老友的未亡人，又觉得也许这才是哈利想托付他的最后一件事，需要他保护年轻人从外交部和密情局的双层陷阱中安然脱身。

 

他曾怀疑这男孩是米歇尔安文出轨哈利的产物，是昏聩情热的证据，米歇尔在愧悔中沉迷酒精的根源，哈利闭口不谈的私生子。但Eggsy有笔直扎手的金色短发，榛色瞳孔，小而有力的手，与Harry如此不同，却肖似当年的小个子特种部队上尉李·安文，非常明显的——

 

"威尔士风情，啊，他是哪里人？你们所有间谍都这么可爱吗？漂亮得扎手。他有男朋友吗？女朋友？不，不可能，我想亲自会会他，你说我能当你们那的间谍吗？"外交部酒会上，梅林不得不用力搂着这位知名外交部法律顾问的肩膀把他拖开，防止喝醉的绅士扑向Eggsy当众出丑,后者向他告别从容抽身离去，甚至没来得及让对方对他的背影做出点评。

 

有人登上硬木楼梯和他们站在一处，不知道谁把年代久远的落地窗打开，新鲜空气和湿寒冷意一起悄然渗入，吊顶灯光昏暗，或者也可以说大厅穹顶太高，他只能看到大厅里的人们影影绰绰的徘徊。

 

"伯纳德，你不会愿意和他扯上干系的。如果你不想惹麻烦的话。"

 

说话的人身系伊顿旧领带，一身精干的碳灰西装。梅林只认得他的照片，查尔斯·因格拉姆，前中东事务研究员，官运亨通，在履任驻外参赞的时候遇到几次只有在内部才能知晓的'外交事件'，据称得到了'友好国家及国内外机构'的一致赞扬，新老板青睐他，现在在国防部是人所周知的'专家'。

 

"他和机密泄漏案有关"他撇了梅林一眼"别说——Mark,我知道你的老论调，你还想给你的kingsman找回面子，事实上，不管我们的前密情局主管，高级特工，牛津优秀校友哈利-不管是死是活-哈特是不是叛徒，那块地方的情报人员都已经死光，成为了真空地带。国防部已经和外交部达成一致，恢复在近东和中东地区的活动——天知道有多难，我们最近的空军基地远在塞浦路斯。可我们还能怎么办呢，削减预算，精简开支，这都是为了补上你们密情局在世界地图上炸出的漏洞啊。"

 

梅林感觉不妙，国防部的工党人士一手烂牌，可他们目前至少可以把责任推到我们身上"即使这样"他努力控制脾气“容我指出，密情局才是应当负责这些事情的机构，我们在周边国家有人脉，有基础，也有做这些事的经验，”

 

''而所谓的经验和人脉，想必一大部分是来自哈利·哈特的？这可没法让人放心。否决，抱歉。''旁边的一个男声说道，梅林惊觉这人来自境内情报处，对方换成了伦敦上流口音，这是谈判即将走向崩盘的先兆'继续使用他发展来的'情报局资产'，用手枪指着自己的脑袋？这可无法压下反抗声浪啊。查尔斯，继续说下去。'

 

'啊，我已经差不多讲完了，谢谢，'因格拉姆客气的说'调查是必须的，而这也需要密情局的首肯和配合。'

 

狗东西，你们早就已经计划好了一场围剿，等我一旦松手，你们就会像鬣狗围猎兔子一样吃掉kingsman剩下的资源和人员，珀西瓦尔和洛克西的家族让他们无法可施，高文和凯远走无处可查，你们就盯上了艾格西。萨维尔街的地下还封存着一座高科技军火库呢，这才是你们需要的，是不是？

 

'尽管这不是我所愿意见到的，'他慢慢的说'我仍然接受各位的见解'面前的两个人没有交换眼色，但眼中都闪过一丝胜利的光芒。

 

'至于加里·艾格西·安文先生'他丝毫没有改变语气'在我部门中，素来秉承疑人不用，用人不疑的原则。'

 

'在这样的情况下，我认为安文先生暂时不适合继续情报局的工作，我会给他一个漫长的假期，一切等到调查水落石出再做决定。'

 

几天后艾格西的邮箱叮的一声收到假期许可的那天，梅林拜访了他和哈利的小宅子，惊觉这里早已人去楼空。地板蒙尘，庭院寂寥，只有皮克斯先生一如既往坐在厕所的架子上。高个子的英国人拿起茶几上的一本旅行杂志，看着上面画红圈的"东欧旅行圣地"，哈的一声笑了出来。

 

拿出打火机，只一分钟，那本杂志就彻底成为灰烬，纷纷扬扬随着他带入的气流回旋飞起，散得不见踪影。

 

飞吧，艾格西，好孩子，快飞得远远的，别让鹰犬看到你，包括我。假若连我都找不到你，相信你的处境是最安全的。


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

宴会那晚，艾格西离开梅林视线之后，他再一次看到了哈利。

 

或者说，他以为自己看到了哈利。

 

那是一副肖像，黑衣绅士，上了年纪，身材高瘦，肩膀却意外的宽阔，严正的腿部线条像个军官，腰部弯曲的曲线却像个舞者。

 

他的面目模糊，如身处雨幕，整个人的神态竟与哈利相似得让人心痛，艾格西站在这副巨大的油画前，摩挲着它的边框，目光游移，像个走神的学生。

 

看着远处的梅林在觥筹交错下左支右绌，他从未像现在这样痛恨自己无能为力，他想，即使他最后找回了哈利，他也将一辈子铭记这一天。作为特工的艾格西安文被自己带往悬崖边缘，闭眼追随着自己的导师翻身而落，将半身荣辱通通抛进海风与白浪，从此之后放下一切。

 

对于那些喜欢事后总结寻根纠底的人来说，特工的"退休"——事实上是逃离，总需要一个明确的起因，合乎情理的发展过程，最终落锤定音，盖棺定论。而对于艾格西来说这些全无必要，且无意义。事后珀西瓦尔与洛克希谈起此事，也以阴郁的语调叙述，艾格西熄灭前任加拉哈德在他心中播下的火种，可他却是自己与哈利共事20年来所见的最像哈利哈特的人，爱恨分明。爱一个人，同时恨一个人，这就是他们离开的条件。

 

年轻的加拉哈德重整旗鼓，从档案室里借阅一切可以找到的东西，Adrian LeDuc，这是审讯官提到过的唯一一个显性条件，他偷出古旧档案中有变色模糊零碎影像资料，在哈利小公寓不联网的破旧电脑上进行修复，在窗帘和夜幕造成的黑暗中穷尽心力，最终修复出一张可以分辨人脸的成品。

 

在等待加载的时候，他的目光移到那张桌子上，这不是哈利惯用那张简洁的乌木写字台，而是精巧美丽的带锁橱桌，以细木拼成，据说是哈利母亲的遗产。哈利将自己数年来的信件放在窄小的抽屉里，一拉就会发出轻微的吱呀声。进人惊讶的是，艾格西在这里发现了一些未完成的情信。

 

他不知道哈利是在何许情况下落笔的，也许是喝醉了，也许只是太过寂寞。因为各种纸张材质不一，有些是信纸，有些是打印件空白的背面，更有一张似乎只是在便签上的涂抹。内容从一些琐碎的倾诉，充满爱意的简短生活日常，到只有一句简短的"我亲爱的"，落笔处有一团墨水痕迹，似乎写下这句话的人踌躇不决，不知道应不应当用亲爱的这个词描述他隐秘的爱人。

 

发现这点让他尤其苦涩，嫉妒像酸液一样侵蚀他的内里。这可是哈利啊——他一心追求的万人迷绅士，年近五十却还孤身一人，却在灯火阑珊处对着纸笔倾诉爱情。

 

艾格西呼出一口气，拿出哈利的威士忌，俯在电脑前仔细查看。

 

两个人，气氛令人惊讶的轻松愉快，仿佛只是旧友聚会，无关乎政治，也并非筹谋时局。一个是年轻的哈利，衬衫领口打开，外穿一件黑色皮质夹克，很不像他，却有一种莫名的美国气，艾格西从未见过他像这样笑，漏出标准的八颗牙齿，嘴角还有个浅淡的酒窝。另一个人——应该就是阿德里安了，是一个金发的白种人，他很高，差不多和哈利一样，手臂线条有军事化训练的痕迹，看起来很开朗，嘴角有一抹具感染力的微笑——艾格西努力不让自己内心的妒忌溢出来，因为他们之间的气氛粘稠得一点即燃。

 

他从未听哈利说起过这个人，是他吗，那个哈利情书中独一无二的'你'。

 

两人的周围有散碎的酒瓶，这时候一张纸吸引了艾格西的注意力，从格式上来看是一张报纸，被从大版面上撕扯下来，字迹不清，照片到还清楚，那是一则公寓里发生连环杀人案的消息。

 

几个小时后，艾格西就登上了去往布达佩斯的飞机。

 

匈牙利从未成为军情六处调查的重点，这里太友好，离了伦敦又太近——不是地理方位，而是在伦敦的上层周围，匈牙利裔的官员是如此普遍，以至于无法与这个国家间产生心理距离。艾格西自己在任务里也遇到过匈牙利女子，眉目带着马扎尔人特有的妍丽，与他在渔人堡接吻，却在几个小时后揣着含铊的武器追杀他，他狂奔过整座塞切尼链桥，当着所有游客的面跳进河里才脱困。

 

这场任务里的安全屋已经无法使用，但当年后勤人员的名字和住处他还记得。

 

他来到瓦茨街某个Y字路口，进门是一家古书店，专售中世纪艳情书籍画册，门口就能闻到火漆味和羊皮纸上的尘土。他踏上暗红色的木头回旋梯，走进贴着金色暗花的壁纸的走廊，经过挨挨挤挤的旧储物架，终于到达了尽头。一方面，他担心这个贴着"私人咨询"的小房间已经被弃置，另一方面艾格西仍在怀疑他没有甩掉密情局布在他这里的眼线。他开始敲门，用他们当年的暗号。

 

他听见屋里有木地板的噼啪声，有人迟疑的走近大门，然后安静了一瞬，两人隔着一扇门安静而紧张的呼吸着，然后门被打开了。

 

他走进待客室，一双结实粗壮的手臂拥抱了他，衣服下面是充满脂肪的小肚子，正激动得颤抖着。有人贴近他的脸颊，左边，右边，这是他们的礼节，带着身体的热气，还有是烟，威士忌和汗水的味道，最后那人拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

"艾格西，想不到还能见到你，我的孩子。"

 

"我还以为你已经不在这里了，"艾格西小声说"我以为在退休之后你肯定希望换个地方疗养…这里太容易被找到。"

 

"不不不不，"戈伯特·卡勒曼舔了舔嘴唇上方花白的八字胡，他身材壮硕，穿着还未退休时常见的工程师日常装束，给艾格西倒了一大杯热茶。"我都快要入土了，他们对付一个匈牙利糟老头子做什么呢？老戈伯特即使在冷战的时候也从未想过离开家乡，更不打算在退休赋闲的时候逃走。苏联人没有打败我，他们更是休想。"

 

'我生在这里，死也将在这里。'他看了看墙壁旁的矮桌，优雅弯曲，底端翘起的桌腿支撑起一片轻薄的桌板，上面是木框相册，他去世的老伴从反光的玻璃那边对他微笑。

 

艾格西整个人缩起来，对方快活的语气猝不及防的刺了他一下，让他想起在伦敦的浓雾的寒夜中孤身一人取回底片的自己。当他拿出那张褪色又复原的照片时，赫伯特端酒杯的手停了一下。

 

“你是怎么拿到这张照片的？”

 

“从他们的档案里”

 

“'他们'？那你现在又是谁？”

 

“艾格西·安文，哈里哈特的学生，kingsman的gahalad。”

 

“容我提醒，kingsman已经不在了。”

 

“戈伯特，你只需要告诉我，这个人，你有没有见过。”他指的是哈利身边的那个金发男子，该死的他笑得像个明星。

 

“你知道他们的原则，按密须知，他们这么讲，特工的线人从不让别人插手，以免消息走路，人员溃散。前任galahad从不让我插足他手里的人脉。。。”

 

然而你不是一无所知，艾格西盯着他的眼睛，还有他在扶手上来回逡巡的手“他的代号是什么？”

 

前一秒还乐呵呵的老头沉默了，若有所思的摘下眼镜，用一块花纹拼布用力擦拭镜片。

 

“艾格西，你是在开玩笑。”

 

年轻人仿佛无所触动，仍然倔强的抬眼看着她。

 

“我年轻的时候也曾像你一样，不计后果，满怀热血。那时候我的老师不得不把话吼进我耳朵里才能让我清醒，结束就是结束，封死档案，盖棺定论，不玩业余把戏，从哪来的就回哪去！你现在做的事情是什么，嗯？做英国的布鲁斯韦恩？”

 

“你最后一次见到这个人是什么时候？”

 

“······”

 

“戈伯特，哈利死了，你能明白我吗？现在他们抹黑他的名誉说他叛国，出卖了他线路上的所有人。”

 

······

“十五年前的七月15日，我不知道他叫什么，但阿德里安和他一向形影不离，第二天他们那间安全屋就被炸上了天。”戈伯特挫败的一仰头，“天哪，你真像该死的哈利·哈特，固执的像洄游的大马哈鱼。”

 

几分钟后他离开，去了市图书馆，按照戈伯特的指点开始排查15年前的电话黄页和招租广告，忙到天黑才抬起头来。

 

当他兴冲冲拿着筛选出来的结果一步三级台阶的跑回赫伯特门前，发现老头儿既没开灯，也没锁门。他伸手去推，门吱呀的滑开，看到戈伯特高大的身体横陈地板，额头被枪开了一个血洞，月光下，墙壁上有一朵黑色的血花，淋漓的淌到了地上。

 

他迅速闪进屋里，将门锁好，忍着眩晕和恶心搜查现场，哀伤和愤怒在他血管里奔涌，他知道自己脸上起了青筋。

 

戈伯特知道什么，但没有说。他想。

 

屋子里被彻底搜过，艾格西从沙发的垫布里找到一个很小的箱子。又从地板下找到了手枪和弹药，塞进自己简陋的行李，匆忙逃离房间。


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

如何找到一个抹杀自我存在的人，在情报圈是一个难点，因为业界任意级别的专业人员——通常被称为某情报单位"无效资产"——如果有意隐藏自己，那么他们很难被找到，更难被确认身份，正如某不愿被提及姓名的审讯官私下提及"该死的他可能是街上任何人！也许藏在你身后的公交车里，也许正扮做新来的推销员邻居，趁你离家时同你老婆偷情！" 

这场风波结束之后，梅林曾重新探访艾格西这场探秘之旅。结果一无所获，他不知道这孩子是为何销声匿迹，又去了哪里，只知道艾格西是在寻找哈利哈特的路上遇到了什么，这导致梅林手里艾格西行踪的线索彻底断绝，然后他彻底消失了。 

然而在此刻，我们年轻的前—加拉哈德并没想到日后他的军需官会因为他此刻的行动暴跳如雷，摔了键盘——摆在他面前的是一样的困境，更糟糕的是，他身后还跟着一帮不明身份的杀手。他从戈伯特的沙发里拽出箱子的时候，老头儿的尸体还没有凉透。 

艾格西沿着河道踽踽独行，黑夜中路灯把他的影子拉得细长变形。 

中央广场一带是河畔东部地势最高建筑最密集的街区，在夜间仿佛黄色星河在暗色幕布上闪烁，多瑙河旁是一条蜿蜒的堤道贯穿南北。时值深夜，沿街的停车库和公园少有人踪，偶尔有一两辆车驶过。艾格西拿着箱子，觉得自己的样子一定十分怪异，一个西装革履的青年男子，穿着英式细条绒纹呢大衣一个人在街上走，比通勤的人无所适从，又比旅游出差的人紧张匆忙。他一直不曾学会哈利潜伏时那样从容的态度，他想。 

哈利曾在人流庞杂的伦敦街头教他如何隐匿行踪，在几秒之内替换行头配饰，甚至贴上胡须，伪装皱纹，如此在监控下消失，彻底变成另一个人。从袋子里拿出帽子和外衣，就在人流中迅速更换，然后在摄像镜头能锁定你之前大步走开。他笨拙的模仿者哈利的一举一动，而他的导师只是微笑着，与他面对面站着，距离半英尺。他从哈利手中接过伪装的假领子和黑色假发，手指触碰到那双他朝思暮想的宽厚手掌。真是奇怪，半英尺明明是熟人间应有的距离，却为什么带来肌肤相贴一样的热度。 

哈利帮他带上假领子，手指擦过脖颈的皮肤，带来一阵热潮。看着他敞开的西装外套，看着他扣上纽扣，棕色的瞳孔暖融融的，让人想起麋鹿，而艾格西只感到羞愧，羞愧到面色发红，就好像他们刚打过一炮，穿衣收拾完毕。任由那双杀起人来毫无颤抖的稳定双手抚平衣服上的褶皱，如此他们的肉体才能更加靠近。 

如此他才能多嗅一会儿哈利身上的味道。 

那时哈利冷静而残酷的教授他如何杀人，如何伪饰。而他却觉得那冰冷有礼的声线如同告诫也如同爱抚，支撑着他一步一步走下去，在这匈牙利的冰冷河水边，用皮鞋底敲出钝响。 

哒，哒······  
哒，哒，哒，哒······ 

不对，这条路上还有别的人，正在他身后悠闲踱步，以和他一样的速度行走，脚步几乎融入了他的脚步声。 

他猛地回身防守，伸手进衣袋内掏枪，却被一手刀砍在锁骨与肩胛之间，痛得一松手，那人抢上一步劈手夺下他的箱子，艾格西回手一拳击向对方侧颈却打中了下颌，又是一击随之而来，打中他的鼠蹊。他倒在地上，痛得眼前发黑。 

他脑海中竟然一片空白，遭受打击的速度太快，以至于来不及思考对策，脑海中只有匈牙利老后勤毫无还手之力被枪击死在地上的场景。 

是那个人吗。 

那么他可能没有机会回家了，他想起妈妈和妹妹的脸，张口发出一声喘息，当他开始低声痛呼的时候，看到一张面孔俯身往他脸上看来。 

那是哈利的脸！ 

而他也只能在内心尖叫他妈的上帝啊，随后世界陷入了黑暗。 

。。。。。。。 

他是被痛醒的。 

艾格西醒过来的那一瞬间痛得双手攥紧，随机睁开汗涔涔的眼睛。 

发现自己置身于一间简陋公寓，空无一人，安静得能听到远处路面上汽车驶过的声音。屋子以摄政时代英国女性的审美装饰过，但后来老旧褪色，没有再翻新。天花板蒙上阴翳，有一块绿色压花壁纸甚至已经剥脱，屋子里几乎没有生活气息，但能看出是一个单身汉的房间，茶几上还有一听打开喝过的啤酒。 

他想起的哈利的脸，是他打晕了自己吗？ 

他失忆了？还是说······艾格西不情愿的想起密情局审判官的指控——哈利·哈特背叛了他们——这句话像毒虫一样嗫咬他痛苦不堪的精神。 

他强撑着坐起身，却只能在上身前倾时坐下。他用手撑着膝盖勉强站起，后腰一阵尖锐疼痛，不禁呻吟出声。那人必定是在他昏迷时用皮鞋尖头踢了他。 

门没有反锁，他摸索出房间，在门口观察了一会，这好像是一栋合租公寓，看上去十分安全宁静，走到隔壁房间门口时甚至还能听到门内有人在听歌剧唱片。艾格西没有迟疑，扶着圆钝的楼梯扶手下楼走到玄关，用横七竖八的散乱金发，闪亮笑容和不熟练的匈牙利语争得门房心软老太的欢心，得以借用她的电话。 

“洛克西，”他哽了一下“哈利还活着，我······” 

话没说完，一个硬物抵上他的脊骨，他心里一凉，回头看到哈利，或者说一个长得像哈利·哈特一样的高个子男人，正站在背后，亲切的向门房老太微笑问好。一手拿枪顶着他，另一只手轻轻拉他衣袖，让自己跟他回去。 

他没法张口，只能听到洛克西在电话里叹息''······艾格西，回来吧，你需要休息。这是第几次了？上一次你看到了哈利的画像，这一次·····'' 

他没听完，不得不放下听筒跟着那人上楼去。 

“别淘气，小鬼，不然我保证”他们沿着原路拾级而上，那人的声音轻得好像叹息“你们英国新教徒所谓的地狱和我的刑房比起来是相当舒服的一个地方。” 

艾格西不情不愿的走回他几分钟前刚逃出来的门口，旁边的房门打开了，留声机的声音从门内泻出，一个年轻人穿着睡袍走出来，长着和艾格西一样的金发，和他们擦肩而过，似乎丝毫没有注意到这两个人间奇怪的氛围。回头说了一句'新男友，哈？' 

“我要是你就不管闲事，”那人打开门，盯着艾格西做了一个请进的手势，话却是对那个人说的“不管闲事的人更长寿。” 

艾格西却看着金发年轻人浴袍后摆的几道污渍，那是枪油留下的，他想，他该不会是进了什么杀手的巢穴吧。


	6. 肉番外

【肉番外，发生在一切之后的某个晚上】

 

"那时候，我天天都想着，我爱他，如果能让他活过来，我什么都愿意。"艾格西慢慢的说"不论是让我死，还是让我永远放弃他，只要他能活着就行。"

此时他侧躺在哈利身边，拉过他没有拿书的一只手盖在自己眼睛上，好像小孩子一样。哈利摸了摸他的眼角，还好不是湿的，艾格西的睫毛像蝴蝶一样在他手心颤抖，他把书放在一边，俯下身吻他。

他的嘴唇干燥，有些起皮，可能是因为刚从风急物燥的北方回来的缘故，金发男孩尝起来有他刚吃过的巧克力味，磨磨蹭蹭的搂住他的脖子，翻身把穿着睡袍的哈利压倒在床上。

"现在你还这么想吗？"他伸手插进那一头揉乱的金发，慢慢从后脑滑向年轻柔软的脊背，艾格西的眼睛温柔得让人心悸，他摇摇头，目光深处有别人无法体察的痛楚感，好像旧的伤口已经开裂，看不见的血源源不断的淌出来，他的血就要淌干了。

回答他的是一个上气不接下气的吻，那一头金发搔得他脸畔发痒，回答的声音拂在他嘴唇上。"为了你，什么都可以。我只怕你是假的，只有这种时候我才能肯定你回来了。"

哈利感到透不过气来，不是因为此刻压在身上亲吻他眼角伤疤的男孩，而更像是道德上可怕的沉重感，西西弗斯在将巨石推上山坡的时候想必也对他感同身受。他扣着艾格西的腰翻身趴在男孩身上，亲吻他裸露的上半身，从腰际到肩膀，最后在心口那里咬了一口，咬得对方一个哆嗦''这是你想要的，对不对，销魂的鱼水之欢？年轻人总是这样，错把肉体欲望当作一往情深。很多人都对爱情充满幻想，你对我也是。孩子，你对你表白的这个人，究竟了解多少？''

他也不明白自己被突然愤怒的口气针对的是谁，也许是男孩的轻信，更像是男孩倾慕目光中过于崇高的自己。他手中用力扣着男孩洁白的腰部，按在他那张朴素到堪称乏味的床上，按出了令人血脉贲张的红色手印，打定主意如果男孩胆敢现在离开，他就用kingsman最后流落在外的特制手铐将他锁在床头的雕花上，让他知道半途而废会受到什么惩罚。

艾格西笑了。

“我当然知道，你想说在摩苏尔刑讯逼供武装分子，在教堂屠杀信众，在澳门输光MI6外勤津贴的那个你？还是那个在东欧策反军火商，给流亡团体设陷阱，引诱叛逃摩萨特特工，做双面间谍的你？”他突然亲了他“或者是更早，在学校宿舍里打着手电看资本论的你？”

“我不止喜欢这个”他突然暗示意味十足的握住导师的下体，轻轻动作“我爱你。”

他被惊得说不出话，因为哈利那双麋鹿一样温柔的棕色瞳孔突然被汹涌的感情吞没。柔软的浴袍，顺着哈利的脊背滑下来，落在艾格西的腿上，又被他的动作带到地板上。

他把两条腿分开，抬起来拢在哈利腰上，还蹭了蹭，好让自己身体里哈利的手指动作的更顺畅。黏滑的水声让他羞耻的抱紧身上的人，哈利安抚的亲吻他的肩膀，头靠在他颈侧。

“艾格西·。。。。。。我的好孩子，放松，马上就好了。”

当手指撤出，一个更大，圆润潮湿的物体在洞口浅浅试探的时候，艾格西全身紧绷起来，腰肢上的肌肉凸显，臀部挺起，微微颤抖，哈利揉揉他屁股，轻声细语的抚慰他，叫他“我最棒的小男孩”，一边手下毫不留情一冲到底。

艾格西感觉自己被劈开了，身体里有一条毒龙让他痛得惊叫，火热凶猛，同时他毫无办法，难耐的等身体放松适应。此刻他才明白梅林的评价“哈利既不绅士，也不温柔”真正含义所在，他像个真正放荡不羁的人一样在他身体里横冲直撞，碰到所有让他愉快和痛苦的地方，抚摸他的手法下流大胆，亲吻却像个温柔的好人儿。

“放松，亲爱的，你这里已经又湿又软了，但肩膀还紧张得像个修道院的女学生。”艾格西听到这话僵了一下，双腿开始无力的挣扎起来踢他，然后被导师亲了亲膝盖，握住身下红涨挺立的小东西，手指顺着冠状沟滑动，看着男孩的绿眼睛逐渐冒出水气，身体柔顺的伏倒。

“我不再像以前那样，是个天不怕地不怕的街头坏小子了，你把我变成像老电影里杀手的情妇一样的人，那种胸大无脑的金发女郎，毫无价值的花瓶人物，”艾格西被抱起来靠在床头，感觉好像被钉在身体里的那根东西上，而哈利用力向上耸动的方式不像个年近天命的绅士——简直像头熊。他的眼泪抑制不住，声音也像哭一样随着抽插抖动"你一靠近我的脑子就不听使唤。"

"你看太多电影了，"哈利在他耳边喘息，艾格西射了出来，火热的黏膜像吮吸一样颤抖蠕动着，他全身红得像虾，汗水和精液在他肚子上黏糊糊混成一团，脑海被射精的快感搅成一锅粥。身上的人却还是没有放过他，卯进他身体最深的地方，在他的呻吟中结束战斗。

"艾格西，我只有你，明白吗",此时他们气氛缱绻，喘息不定，艾格西躺在哈利胸口，听到的声音从哈利胸膛里传出，有如钟鸣震耳"你永远不会毫无价值，你是我拥有的一切最好的东西。"


	7. Chapter 7

艾格西再一次看到这简陋的公寓内部，门锁在他身后落定，皮鞋底在他身后敲出枪击一样的声响。

他转过身，正好看到灰发男子解开纽扣，坐上磨光了的翻毛沙发，双腿极为修长，左腿搭在右腿上，微微侧身，好让手中枪口正好对着他。

艾格西没动，等着对方的开场。一面怀念的看着这优雅的老姿势，哈利在刑讯演习时常这样坐着，在一个皮面笔记本上记录艾格西说出的供词，脚踝纤细，线条坚硬如同冰雕，看得他几近恍惚，在他神志不清的审问间隙，差点忍不住冲上去跪在地上，握住那双几近脆弱的小腿，将自己火热的嘴唇落在上面。

而现在，他胸膛深处腾起一阵悲恸的疼痛，慢慢的扶着地板盘腿坐下。身体前曲，好压制身下的痛处。

“孩子，你让我糊涂了，你究竟是什么人？”经过长久的打量，对方终于放弃了迂回趋近战略，看来打算单刀直入，用的是圆滑的美国腔调，声音比艾格西熟悉的那个低沉，这让他看起来像个活在哈利身上的共生体，“你被MI6追杀，摩萨德也想要你的命，但你却是个英国特工，''他另一只手拿出一个小物件扔过来，是艾格西的内置通讯器，已经被捏坏了''一个追捕我的英国特工，给另一个密情局特工打电话寻求帮助，更别提······''

他站起来，漫不经心似的大步走过来，艾格西抬起头，却被捏住了下颌向上抬起。这个哈利皱着眉头认真注视着艾格西擦伤的侧脸和倔强的榛色眼镜，好像在认真回忆，继续道“你好像认识我，可我却从来没见过你。”

“又或者是我年纪太大以至于记忆混淆？若是在酒吧里遇到你这样的男孩子我必定会记得。”

艾格西挣脱他的钳制，低下头不敢看他，他的哈利从不会用这样轻佻的语气说话''我不是来追捕你的''他说''不论你现在叫什么名字，请相信我没有恶意。我只是······来问清一些问题。''

“想必是为了爱情？你看起来像个求偶失败的小鸟儿，我自信不会让美人露出这样的表情”那人站在离他几英尺的前方，枪口点了点，以此示意他别轻举妄动“那就要看我能不能回答了，痴情种，跟你讲太多，我就得让你漂亮的脑瓜吃一颗枪子。”

“你是否记得自己同我一样，也曾做过英国特工？”

“我记得。”

“你是否记得自己为何缘故离开组织？”

“当然”

艾格西深吸一口气“请问你是否曾经记得哈利哈特这个名字，还有艾格西·加里·安文。”

那瘦长身影顿了一下，但正当他满怀希望的抬头看去的时候，那人正在大笑，笑得不可自抑制，似乎恍然大悟。

“所以这才是你的来意？我有点失望，痴情种”他那只不拿枪的手掏出一张照片，艾格西摸摸口袋，藏在内袋里的昔年合照果然已经消失“我从没想过这么一天，哈特的情债会找到我的门上，难道你从未怀疑过照片里的不是哈利·哈特，而是另一个人吗？”

艾格西张口结舌，脑海中一个念头像电光闪过“是你！原来是你！你才是那个Adrain Leduc！”

······

“哦！操蛋英国人！”神秘男子——不如说是从死里回来的阿德里安脸上的厌弃可以滴出水来，他看着艾格西脸上还没收起的惊讶，男孩在地板上撑了两下，想要起身。

"给我保持距离，你这个惹祸鬼。你们这些逐臭的苍蝇，怎么也摆不脱。"

"我才不靠近你，恶毒的妖精"艾格西反唇相讥，对方的身份给他一种可以对话的安全感，胸膛里那种悲痛的孤单消失了。夜路上打闹推搡的两个人，相伴而行时不觉得害怕，好过一个人面对深不见底的长夜。

"你只能打我这一次，我告诉你！敢再动手试试！"男孩走进厕所，垂手捂着鼠蹊的伤处，一路上疼得蹒蹒跚珊。他打开冷水，借响亮的水声掩盖自己的动作，开始搜寻自己身上仅剩的防身武器，这很难，鉴于全身伤口都在疼痛中抽动，他一定发烧了。

阿德里安没有检查西裤腰带内侧，掰开皮带头金属扣，麻利点，小伙，你可以的，他对自己说。

那里面藏着一个尖利的指甲锉。

KINGSMAN对他的最后庇护。

梅林将这把微型匕首介绍给他的时候，他翻了个白眼，毫不留情的把这玩意从眼前推开，说它"娘的令人发指，应该给那些穿吊袜带的人搭配使用。"立刻收获了哈利的一记眼刀，最终在后者的要求下不情不愿的装配起来。

卫生间门突然被推开，"铛"一声撞在锈蚀的马赛克墙面上，他猛然抬起头，阿德里安手中的枪口在灯下闪着光。

艾格西冲他讽刺的笑笑，双手举起，做出一个投降的姿势。

"你在里面待得太久了。"

指甲锉的尖端被他夹在两指中间，合金质感，在阿德里安看不到的手背处闪着光。

艾格西耸肩，双手插兜，绕开门口的枪手大摇大摆走出去，如果必须要发生冲突，起码他要从阿德里安那里得到些信息。

······

"南伦敦人，多年不见，Kingsman的口味和原来可差得太多。啊，对了！我倒是忘了哈利·哈特，"阿德里安拉开嗓门"永远不按常理出牌，这点你倒是很像他。秘密特工半路跳船，你在搞什么鬼？”

“那你呢？按照官方说法，你已经''死得不能再死"了，美国表亲窃听你，本部员工怀疑你，不止一伙人想杀你，你的下线全完了。你可是个大人物，所有人都关注你。可你还能假死逃跑，干的漂亮。照片里那是谁？你情人？连他都不要你了。"

"让你们的情报部下地狱吧，"他轻声说，“还有你们，都去见鬼。”

房间安静下来，四周的墙壁仿佛正在变薄，逐渐变成盒子上镶嵌的纸板，又像冰一样融化殆尽，而他们这两个本已消失的人在其中愤懑相对，喘息粗重，如同鱼在水中挣扎呼吸，邻居家的唱片机上胶片不知疲倦的继续转动，反复播放着一段男高音咏叹调，时间在这里静止，然后倒流回到阿德里安·德吕克决定让他的英国特工身份死亡那一刻。

Jack，那个金发男子，坐在他的布艺沙发上，额头开了一个血洞，脸上的迷人微笑消失了，迷惑不解，嘴唇微张，似乎不懂自己为什么会落到这步田地。阿德里安站在他身前，最后一次抚摸这头金发，在这里开洞的是他手里那把格洛克九毫米手枪。

Jack 死了，是他杀的。

他并不觉得懊悔，如果不是对方举枪前犹豫了一瞬，现在脑袋开洞的就是他了。

从当上间谍的那刻起他就知道这辈子迟早会有这一天，他们无法拥有真正的爱情，一生都在伪装，被伪装，怀疑，被怀疑中度过，他做爱，心里却想着身下的这个人是否会背叛自己，他接吻，却怀疑一眨眼间亲吻的人就会在他心窝处来上一枪，他从理智上明白这一切。可这个人，他一度将他视为最后的爱人，看作将他从孤独人生中拯救出来的梦想，这梦想受人委托，潜伏在他身边，装作爱他，治疗他，渴望他，最后却要杀他。

他十五年前放火烧了安全屋，策划了自己从kingsman的逃离，从那天起，他公寓里总藏着两桶汽油，他把它们浇遍公寓的边边角角，与过去的生活告了别，他不知道整座楼因为这场大火发生了爆炸，也不知道火海里的Jack被认为是死去的他本人，从那之后，他就继承了Jack的身份，在这座巢穴里当一个接单工作的杀手。

“Son，有时候我觉得我只是一具躯壳，我还活着，但也仅此而已。偶尔我会梦到Jack，但他从不愿意和我说话。我也曾有些尚未完成的梦想，恐怕它们永远也无法实现了，在这点上，我还真是有点羡慕哈特。”

“你和哈利很熟吗？”

“从前？和他互做替身又经常一起工作，我很难和他不熟。”

“那么他最近有联系过你吗？”

阿德里安看着他，好像知道了什么。

“他最近在一次任务中···被枪被击中头部，而后密情局内部又有消息说他还活着····”

艾格西想说些什么，被对方摆手制止。

“别说，听。”

周围一片寂静，只有留声机在轻唱。

“你不觉得这一段唱的有些太久了吗？”

艾格西悚然，他们轻手轻脚走到隔壁，门微微敞着。两扇窗子，离他们较远的一扇有一个放射状的圆形缺口，那个金发的年轻人死了，活做的很利落，屋子里只有一枪贯脑留下的些许血迹。

“在你放水的时候做的，”艾德里安了然“感谢他吧，这一枪是替你挨的，现在你和我一样，也成为了已经死去的人。”

“你怎么知道······”

“你背后也不只有一伙人在找你，我不想知道你为什么这么受欢迎，我在河边捡到你的时候，”

艾格西瞪着他。

“你旁边有一个一模一样的弹壳儿。”阿德里安笑了“你是个大麻烦，把秘密揣好了，在我改主意杀你之前溜走吧，这是我能帮哈特的最后一件事了。”


	8. 接第五更，一个肉番，如果捡到蛋的是哈利，事情会变成什么样

哒，哒······

哒，哒，哒，哒······

 

不对，这条路上还有别的人，正在他身后悠闲踱步，以和他一样的速度行走，脚步几乎融入了他的脚步声。

 

他猛地回身防守。

 

一只冰冷的手捂住他的嘴，他抬手格挡，却感觉后背抵上一个坚硬的物体，上膛声响起。

 

艾格西不由得一顿，整个人被拖向阴暗的角落，按在废弃住宅楼的墙壁上，碎玻璃挂在残破的窗口，两人的身影隐藏在锈蚀殆尽的消防梯下。

 

他没有喊救命，也没有丢出手中的提箱吸引路人注意，天知道跟着他的有几伙人，他身形高挑的劫持者没有吐露一个字眼。黑暗中只有艾格西在惊慌中喘息。

 

金属枪管从他的后背向上移，像蛇一样游动，质地良好的大衣发出顺滑的声音。他看着漆黑枪口慢慢爬上自己的脸，冰冷坚硬如同死亡本身，年轻人感到自己的汗毛根根竖起，脑中念头飞转，在惊恐中，他的肾上腺素顺间以上百皮摩每升的速度升高，呼吸压低，瞳仁缩紧，他知道他的瞳孔在月光下看起来像玻璃一样透明。那人的样子看不清，浑身带着冰一样的气息。

 

他的驯服反应果然起效，对方手不再像铁钳一样，他的手腕被按在腰上，绷紧肌肉微微一挣，艾格西立即得到一个挺身压制，被坚硬胸腹和墙壁挤得动弹不得。他微微愣神，神秘先生的衬衫和他的蹭在一起，没有威胁，没有子弹与匕首，他却闻到了熟悉的味道，

 

哈利的香水味像往事的泡影，从两人剑拔弩张，僵持对抗的身体间泛起又落下。

 

艾格西一松手，整个人被包进身后人的怀里。不远处的河边响起了枪声，似乎有人被击中，很快火并声响了起来，子弹甚至射中废弃消防梯，在他们头擦出尖利的声响。然而年轻人对这些毫无知觉， 急促的呼吸拂过他的下颌，他的声音哽了一下，带着自己都不想承认的湿度。

 

“···哈利？”

 

“嘘····”潮热的呼吸和声音一起钻进耳朵，艾格西几乎昏厥，他听到了朝思暮想的声音响起，气息远了一些，那人好像是在黑暗中打量他“轻声，孩子，外面都是专业追踪人员，我们无处可退。”

 

“哈利，我····你不知道我找了你多久。”

 

四周一片黑暗，只有从楼梯挡板缝隙间漏下的一点月光，艾格西不想抬头，羞于让哈利看到他眼角的泪水，他想告诉他MI6的阴谋与污蔑，官僚与党派间的倾轧与欺诈，可是此刻，哈利的呼吸潮水一样涌起又落下，温热的拂过他嘴唇，将他想说的话冲刷得一干二净。

 

还有什么可说的呢，哈利就在这里，他鹿一样温柔的棕色眼睛会说话，我在听，我都知道，我永远与你同在。

 

此时此刻他应当恐惧，他们被两群杀人绝不手软的专业特工围堵在小巷角落，声音稍大就会被发现，如果对方谨慎，下一秒他们就会被击中，或死或伤失去逃走的机会。他们应当悄悄遁走，离这里越远越好，在这个位置，甚至流弹都能击中他们。

 

可他像是被冻住了一样没有移动，这太过了，远远超过了他的预期——他原本以为至多只会找到哈利从前的痕迹，甚至得到一些旧时遗物，但从未梦想过站在哈利面前，与他呼吸相闻，告诉他我找到你了。

 

他转过身，似乎还能在黑暗中看到对方的白领子，那模糊的一团白色渐渐靠近，艾格西闻到哈利脸上温暖的味道。什么东西贴上他的脸颊，轻如蝶翼。

 

哈利太近了，他几乎可以在夜幕中看到对方模糊的睫毛，温暖柔软，还在颤抖，与他导师一向冷硬的形象大相径庭。艾格西沉浸在自己的震惊中，直到对方离开他的嘴唇，还是不能消化这个事实。

 

火并的两方似乎分出了胜负，迅速打扫战场离开此地以免被警察发现，这条小路现在空空荡荡一片凄凉寂静，艾格西手一动，地面上铛的一声，他这才想起手上还有老头的箱子。

 

两人一起低头看看那个小箱子，一起笑了出来。

 

“所以你什么时候穿过夹克？”艾格西想起那张神秘的合照。

 

"夹克？"

 

"黑色的…皮制品，像80年代美国电影那种。"

 

"唔，我不这么认为。"哈利眉毛的弧度就算隔着黑暗依旧明显,他停了一秒，接着说"不管你看到了什么，那不是我。"

 

艾格西来不及笑，第二个吻来得迅速而猛烈，哈利的口腔温暖，气息柔和，舌头抵住他的上颚，害他神魂颠倒，全身紧绷，眼前一黑几乎晕厥。绅士是这样亲吻的吗？他突然想起他们遇到的第一天，哈利教训那群小混混"Manners maketh man."

 

可这是什么样的礼节啊！哈利的手从他的侧肋移到后腰，把他锁进怀里，年轻人在缺氧中迷迷糊糊发现自己的衬衫下摆被扯开，皮带扣在腰间摇摇欲坠。他的导师从前总用英国人惯有的冷静声线教授他如何开枪，此刻正用同样一双薄唇舔吻他通红的可怜颈窝。

 

“孩子，你怎么会到这里来？”

男孩神志不清，喃喃自语“我爸走的时候什么话都没留，就好像只是去出了个差，可转眼已经快20年了。”他的手背上还带着老后勤的血，插进哈利褐色的卷发里“我已经忘记他的脸了，我不想也这么忘记你，哈利。”

哈利只是吻他，把他背对自己轻轻推到墙壁上，布料像叹息一样飘落，月光漏过消防梯的孔隙，落在男孩的雪白的腰和臀部，摸上去已经汗湿，肌肉紧绷，还微微颤抖。

哈利操进去的时候艾格西没有出声，疼痛让他从上到下陷入痉挛，他试图咬住自己的手，但哈利执拗的用自己宽大的手掌将他攥紧，几秒后随着一次深入的撞击，艾格西终究没有忍住，将导师的手背咬出血来。

他们就在小巷里蛇一样互相纠缠，在快感里互相伤害。

（此处省略几百字我实在写不下去了）

......

车轮一个颠簸，艾格西从长梦中醒来，怅然若失，全身像刚从高楼坠落，尤其是私处，痛得他呲牙咧嘴。他看了看表，表盘不知什么时候破裂了，也不知什么东西能砸碎kingsman的特制表盘，他手指里甚至还有墙灰和泥土。

“你可以再睡一会，下了高速我们很快到家。”

他吓了一跳，坐起时用力过猛腰背一阵抽痛，抬头看到哈利正用熟悉的老姿势坐在驾驶座上。窗外有一辆家用客车正以一臂只隔超过他们，车里有个男孩看到艾格西，冲他做了个鬼脸。

就像从前在伦敦的时候一样。

“你现在住这里？”

“住了有一段时间，不长...你想去哪里？我们有足够长的时间可以找个更好的住处。”

“.....我们不能再回英国了是吗？梅林一直以为你死了......”

哈利从头顶后视镜里看着他，艾格西突然有些冷，车里的暖风发出沉闷的声音，他摸了摸腰带，突然发现全身上下所有可以自卫的金属制品都已经消失不见，那些哈利教他使用的戒指，薄金属片，指甲刀，以及各种各样的小道具。

“我认为这已经不重要了，”哈利突然一笑“你觉得呢？”

艾格西脑海里密情局审讯官的面孔一闪而过.

“艾格西，从理论上来说，我们都已经死了，死人要求活过来，未免太过奢侈。”

“加拉哈德。”艾格西突然出声。

“嗯？”

“你的职业生涯，实在精彩。”

“承蒙夸奖”

男孩凑上前去，隔着前座吻了吻男人的肩膀“那么你是否愿意，和我一起谢幕，你知道。。。舞台散场之后，我们不是一定要形单影只的离开...”

“艾格西，我的孩子，你不觉得说这些已经太晚了吗。。。”

.


	9. 7

7  
两人出现在大门外的台阶上时，艾格西看到阿德里安脸上有轻微的笑容。他说一切都会好的，艾格西确认这指代不明的含混安慰中必有深意，但自己对此毫无概念，只是点点头，将带来的箱子换了一只手，转身走向街边的一排出租车。

他仿佛听见阿德里安轻声说了句再见，又仿佛只是幻觉。

艾格西突然意识到，就一场毫无意义的情报搜索而言，他所作所为已经超过了太多，即使在最理想的情况下，也无法想象回到最开始的出发点，伦敦已经成为不可返回的禁地，洛克西，梅林，妈妈和妹妹已经成为过去的时代留给他的最后回忆，犹如电影背后的合家欢场景被锁定，而背景却被撕下毁坏。

特工出走并不罕见，甚至艾格西自己也曾经处理过类似任务，通常来讲，像他这样的'无效资产'会被视为叛国，视情节而定予以搜寻，在找到后被'处理'。达摩克利斯之剑正悬在他头顶，令他动则掣肘，坐立不安。他为国家安全效忠至今，如今环顾四周，拔剑相向的却是他的同袍，如果他倒下，马上会被当作昔日自己最痛恨的叛徒封档入库，盖棺定论。

可他背叛了什么呢。

他生平从未背叛过任何人。

他脚步未停，天空还是一片深蓝，边界上有一线曙光，走下坡道时艾格西回头最后看了一眼那栋公寓，阿德里安仍然站在门口，远远看着他的背影。

不知为何他突然想起一段歌，是在短到可怜的与哈利相处的时间里听到的，只有那么一次，他没法完整记得全曲。 

“I vow to thee, my country我向您起誓，亲爱的祖国,  
all earthly things above我愿在您面前献上世间的一切,  
Entire and whole and perfect那是全然完美无缺,  
the service of my love就是我对您奉献的爱”

枪声从转角处草草搭就的白色屋顶上想起，艾格西一个趔趄站定，四周的一切苍白而模糊，疼痛姗姗来迟，从肩膀蔓延到颈侧，手臂，甚至脊椎。他在清晨刺骨的寒冷中吐出一口气，看到更远的暗处有一群人身手敏捷的冲过来。

“···That lays upon the altar the dearest and the best那是献于祭坛上最诚挚最美好的爱;  
The love that never falters那份爱永不凋零,  
the love that pays the price是诚愿献出一切的爱,  
The love that makes undaunted the final sacrifice更是毫无畏惧献出生命的爱. ”

他缓缓坐倒，看着从两边冲上来的人将他按在地上，训练有素，身手敏捷。几双皮鞋在他面前站定，鞋面干净几乎没有尘土。他努力抬头，想看清对方的面孔，却被额头流下的冷汗糊住了双眼。

他听到金属打火机开盖的叮声。

"搜他的箱子"有人说，伦敦口音，圆滑清晰。

"...Most dear to them that love her对爱其者是最亲爱的故土,  
most great to them that know对知其者是最伟大的国家;  
We may not count her armies难以看到精兵猛将，  
we may not see her King也不见她的国王;"

失血让他恶心，艾格西发出一声嘶鸣，扭住他手臂的人声音熟悉，是他在伦敦的点头之交"头儿，还需要从他嘴里撬出什么？"

"很有限，要我说这场抓捕耗费的时间大于受益。叛徒也需要区分有无价值，比如眼前这一个，已经没有审讯必要了，他的价值都在箱子里。"

他觉得自己像个黏土碎块拼凑的摆件，被人打碎了又重新装在一起，压在布达佩斯蓝色的晨曦之下，阿德里安一定还在远远看着，看着这一幕戏剧收场，正如他看着15年前安全屋熊熊的火光。

"...Her fortress is a faithful heart她的堡垒是忠诚之心,  
her pride is suffering为她受苦是至高的荣耀;  
And soul by soul and silently her shining bounds increase宁静中无数的忠魂构筑它的稳固,  
And her ways are ways of gentleness and all her paths are peace谦和如她指引我们通往和平的彼岸."

他被困住手脚运到河边，黎明的河水是黑色的，冰冷而湍急，他只能看到他们站定的脚，如同绞刑架边的木桩，他们围在他四周，好像在做不必要的道别仪式，也可能只是为了给他留下死去的空间。艾格西挣扎了一下，然后被绑上了一块废钢材，他被四周的人埋在里面，然后扑通一声丢下河。

哈利，哈利，他在心里说。

我这就来见你。


	10. 8

8  
当袭击者们把他扔进河水时他曾有片刻痛得无法忍受，然后这鲜活的感觉慢慢消散，他看到宴会上梅林的背影缓缓而去，拳击场里洛克西向他伸出手鼓励他站起来再打一场，小妹妹抽抽噎噎向他爬过来要抱抱，妈妈温柔的抚摸他头顶，他们的声音在他脑海里盘旋回响，然后疼痛消失了，艾格西躺在一口棺材里，一口光滑冰冷的棺材，停放在黑色停尸桌上，远处的大门通向一条隧道，从远到近闪着慈悲的光辉，他看到哈利像他当时做的那样在半阖的棺盖上留下一个吻，说着一些他听不懂的喃喃细语。

渐渐的别人的声音消失了，流水的汩汩声也消失了，只有哈利一个留着，也只有他的声音能提供一点慰藉。

“你睡了很久。”

艾格西睁开眼睛，哈利正坐在他旁边，伸手拿起一只纸杯，将上面的吸管凑到他嘴边。

他太惊讶了，以至于在水杯被喝空之前房间里一直处于一种不自然的寂静。

哈利伸手摸了摸他脸上的挫伤，手指干燥温暖，还顺手撸了一把他的头发，力道温柔得让他想哭。艾格西甚至怀疑自己已经死了，身周的一切都是弥留间的濒死幻觉。

他想坐起来，身上的枪伤痛得他叫出声，只好安静躺在被子里，这倒好，起码证明此时的温暖床铺和按着他的手掌是真实的，濒死幻觉不会这么痛。

"今天是周六？"

哈利清点床头的医疗工具和药品，把它们都收进箱子里。

"周一，你睡了两天。"

艾格西看着他把急救箱收好，又收起摆在床头柜的烈酒，床柱由黄铜制成，正面对着墙壁上的一副巴列特印行的画，画着拜伦笔下审判的幻景，这是个很'英国'的套房，哈利的房间，可全世界都在找他，他是怎么能安定的住下来的？

“你就想问这个？”

艾格西张开嘴唇，一串问题从中呼之欲出，哈利却转过身去。

“保持安静，别说话，不然你会吵醒邻居。”

“·哈利！哈利···他们抢走了我的箱子，那是遗物······”

“kings man的后勤不会把机要放在家里。”

“那么他们为什么要找它，里面究竟有什么？”

“毒蛇的獠牙。”

“箱子的内容和你有关，是不是？那是什么，让我猜猜，你的行动纪要？和下线的转账记录？还是你和敌方往来的证据？”

哈利放弃了，他坐在床边，审视着艾格西的面孔，上面还有他涂的药膏，他审视着自己的作品，艾格西年轻的脸像有锋芒一样刺人“不是。”

他抬起男孩的下颌，手指用力“看看你，这就是局里的作风——送关键人物去解决问题，多省事，他们好奇心旺盛，尽其所能的惹麻烦，还会顺带解决自己。”

艾格西把脸撇开。

“我不该让你干这一行的，”哈利叹息“弄脏手的事情你总会冲上去自己解决，我知道这种事总要有人来做，但我无论如何不希望那是你。看，你再也回不了家了。”

“我知道，”艾格西咬着牙说，努力保持声调平稳，在经历这么多以后他第一次感觉到难过，紧绷多日的情绪像破开闸门一样奔流而下，他抬起那边完好的手臂，哈利却在他之前擦干了他脸上的泪水。

“他们觉得你仍然逍遥法外…不管你是死了还是活着，我都要找到你，我不能让你消失得不明不白，向爸爸一样。"

“世上每时每刻都有人消失，假如某个人不想被发现踪迹，那么他一定有理由这么做，你觉得呢艾格西？”

"你不是某个人"艾格西的时眼睛绿得惊心动魄"你永远不只是某个人。"

真见鬼，这男孩看着他的时候，他从来就不能狠下心拒绝。

哈利倒进宽大床铺的另一边。

艾格西好像怕他即将说出的话一样，小心翼翼的看着他。

”我离开kingsman之后的每时每刻都在担心，这就像轮盘赌，我把在这世上拥有的一切都压在牌上，“哈利若有所思的说”然后等待着，一天一天，等待着赌轮停转。“

”听起来很煎熬。“

”对我来说，是的。“

”你压了什么。“

 

”很少，只有你。“

”······“

我不再年轻了，艾格西，别让我痛失所爱，那很残忍。“

艾格西搂住他的脖子，紧紧吻住他。哈利挣脱出来，用额头抵住他，轻轻说”我的男孩，听着，别再冒险，好吗？祝你好运。“

从此之后艾格西费尽心思，却再也没能从导师那里套出从前的事，关于那些从奇迹中生还的经历，割舍一切远走他乡的原因，以及，他一直暗自怀疑，他究竟是如何准确的将自己救起，从匈牙利的冰冷河水中带回来？

他不是没有试探过，然而每次都被哈利轻松化解。

"你不去看看他？梅林一直以为你死了。“

”这已经不重要了。“

”你知道，有时候我真觉得这一切不现实·····像梦一样，生怕哪天就醒了。“

艾格西翻身，枕在自己弯曲的手肘上，看着鬓发苍白的哈利·哈特身着一件棕色长睡衣，正把手里的杂志放回床头柜上。

”我也是。’

他们听见外面警车开走的声音，蓝红色的闪光甚至穿过厚重的窗帘，映在天花板的壁纸上。

”加拉哈德“

“嗯？”

“你这一辈子，非常精彩。”

“ 承蒙不弃”

“以后的日子，还请你多加指教。”

哈利从黑框眼镜上面看了他一眼，伏过身亲吻了他的耳朵“你不觉得现在说这些有点晚吗。”

“晚安，老男孩，是睡觉的时候了。”


End file.
